


What if my plan is different from yours?

by Sweet_Osmanthus



Series: What If... [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A LOT OF DIALOGUE, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daenerys wasn't mad, F/M, I can't help it, I deleted the tags, Jaime in a war council, Jaime only wanted to sleep, Jaime shows his talent, Jaime was fearless, POV Jaime Lannister, Sansa hated the idea, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Rains of Castamere, There are too many mentioned, Tyrion urged Jaime to do more, there were yelling and shouting in the meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Osmanthus/pseuds/Sweet_Osmanthus
Summary: Jaime surprised the Starks and Daenerys when he shared information with them, but he also made requests.All Jaime wanted was going back to Brienne's chamber and lying under covers with her. The last thing he would do was to challenge Daenerys Targaryen and prolong this tedious meeting. If they turned out fighting each other he definitely wasn't the one responsible.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: What If... [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523990
Comments: 27
Kudos: 75





	1. Keep Safe

**Author's Note:**

> The moment I decided to write this chapter I sought help from my friend. I told him my original plan, and complained things happened in S8E4. To my surprise, he told me he could see some reasons behind them (the GoT TV show). At the end he convinced me so our discussion turned into the first part of this work. Then there was my boyfriend, who informed me that after my first work, Jaime shouldn’t assume Daenerys would go mad and burn the whole city, in contrary, he should expect she’d remember wildfire and keep people from harm. It’s good there’s someone reminds you such things, but hell it also means I need to spend another month rewrite the second half. Rewrite a scene is far more difficult than create a scene for the first time (at least to me), I almost punch him in the stomach through the rewriting. Hope you enjoy this, and big thanks to both of them.  
> Jaime might not be as clever as Tyrion, but when it comes to military strategy, I still believe he is the one stands out among Tywin’s children. That's how I try to portray him.
> 
> It’s so…ridiculous. Ok maybe not that ridiculous, but still, it’s frustrating that I spent at least half and a month to choose the very first line of this chapter, then another month rewrite half of it.  
> The next chapter might post after two weeks, specifically after this semester ends, which I can’t promise when, it depends on when I finish my essays.

“Truth being told, I’m not surprised that you’d want to depart as soon as possible.”

“Oh? Now that’s a surprise for me to hear that, from you.”

Jaime had finished listing Cersei’s army, from Lannister Troop and City Watch to Iron Fleet and Golden Company. He also pointed out several weaknesses of King’s Landing and the Red Keep’s defense. No one questioned him, they either never paid attention to such information before like Sansa and Daenerys, or had gone through battle defending or attacking the city, knowing enough details like Tyrion and Davos.

The war council went smoothly until Jaime announced his approval for Daenerys’ decision.

Sansa sneered inwardly at that though her mask remaining unbroken, ‘I should have known better than believe he’d dissuade her, why would he? They’re not his army, his soldiers.’

Tyrion scrubbed his face, he was intrigued. This was not what he’d expected yesterday. He cast a worried glance at Jaime, ‘Jaime, please, you don’t really mean it, right?’

Jaime lifted an eyebrow, he could sense the mood changing in the room. Did he say something wrong? “No offense, but I said I’m not surprised, not that I think it necessary. Your decision is an understandable one, but if you ask me, I’ll not suggest it, at least not this way.”

‘Fine, now it’s really weird. Brienne? Good wench, at least you’re not grimacing like Tyrion. How he can twist his face like that is beyond my imagination.’

Ignoring his brother, Jaime cleared his throat and fixed his eyes at Daenerys before went on his explain, “Let’s say, you want to head south immediately because you’re afraid the longer you stay in the north, Cersei will become stronger in the south. Can’t say you’re wrong, but not completely right. First, the assumption that her army might grow bigger doesn’t seem right to me, the alliance had already formed, there are not many southern houses left for her to league with, not to mention houses that have men to be sent to her. The Lannister army is all she has, roughly twenty thousand constituted by infantry and cavalry loyal to her, and that is that, if she wants more, she would need to hire across the Narrow Sea, which she’s already done. Another twenty thousand mercenaries from Golden Company, two probabilities she chose this number, one she thought it’d be enough to defeat you, and two that’s all her money could buy. Either way, her army won’t grow further.

“Second, the food. Months ago on the Goldroad you destroyed my army along with a large portion of provisions I took from Highgarden. Without those foods, how long do you think Cersei could feed at least forty thousand soldiers? Sure she could import grains from Essos, but if the amount of mercenaries is not underestimated, unless she gets another loan from the Iron Bank, she won’t have enough money, and even if she does manage to do that, it’ll be a miracle for it to last more than two years.

“The last one…Well, I’d say she had no idea which enemy would appear on the other side. Different enemy means different strategy, she--sorry, her commanders--can do limited preparation before she finds out what she’s going to face. And this should be your advantage, it’s only a sennight after the battle, just blackout the news for as long as possible, and make sure no information can reach her. I don’t think she has friends in the North, and that makes it easier.”

“Your Grace,” Varys cut in, “If Cersei Lannister can’t get any information from the North, she might demand a reply from the Citadel.”

“Have we a sent raven to the Citadel after the battle, my Lord Hand?” Daenerys turned to Tyrion.

“We don’t keep a strong connection with the Citadel, nor do we have a maester in small council, so I surmise the answer is no, but I’ll check on it and report to you later, Your Grace.”

“How about Winterfell, Lady Sansa?”

Sansa spoke with indifference, “We focus on reconstructions these days, I haven’t sent any ravens yet, but if you want, I’ll ask Ser Royce, he’s the one taking charge.”

“Good. You may go on.”

‘May I punch her? No, she’s a queen. I should finish this and drag Brienne back to her chamber, we both need sleep.’

Jaime refrained from throwing a fist and went on, “So, from here you can take your time, while she needs to keep the army under high pressure, which usually is a high-risk choice.” Jaime said, “I don’t know how the Golden Company trains their soldiers, but at least the Lannister army…I guess they’ll need some distraction if the commanders don’t want to deal with too many fights among their camps.”

“Can I sum up you don’t recommend to head south immediately?” Tyrion tried not to sound too hopefully lest Daenerys found out his disapproval.

“Not really.”

“Pardon me, brother, but your words don’t sound like that.” Tyrion looked at him, creases forming on his forehead.

“Should I repeat it? It’s not necessary, doesn’t mean it’s a bad idea. I stand for it because attack is always a better choice than defense. Your army is not in its best condition, and better avoid from any other battle in at least a month. It’s true. I’ll not deny it. But taking initiative in war has its importance, it would force your enemy into defenses. Unless you’re facing our father or uncle Kevan…”

‘Oh! Shit!’ Jaime cursed himself, he should remember not to bring it up in front of the Starks. Now he could feel those fierce wolves shooting daggers at him.

Jaime pressed the lump down his throat, he still needed to finish his sentence, “They could regain the initiative after an exhaustive scheme. Fortunately, Cersei isn’t capable of that. If you recall the Battle of the Blackwater, what was your decision when you heard Stannis was heading to King’s Landing?”

‘Nice distraction, you badass.’ Tyrion didn’t need to think much, “Call banner and defense.”

“Right, this time she’d do it just the same.”

“Are you sure? How can you be so confident?”

“Because it’s King’s Landing, not any other city; because it’s the Red Keep, not any other castle. You can’t expect any ruler to flee from the capital. Most of them would choose to die on the throne than flee alive. Here I can see she has two choices, meet you in King’s Landing or send her army north. Given the truth she’s lack of information, I dare presume she’ll pick the former one. The Lannister army will obey, same as the Golden Company, the only uncertainty is the Iron Fleet. Euron Greyjoy will want to prove himself, but he’s a pirate, the naval battle is where his advantage lies. I don’t know how much the Iron Fleet changed these years, for I’ve given no chance to face them in a battle since Balon’s Rebellion, but my experience told me, unless you have a fleet outnumbering theirs, don’t risk it. Troops on ships stand no chance against a professional fleet above water, not to mention they’re also professional pirates.”

“So in your opinion, we should not take the waterway? Because our fleet is currently absent.” Grey Worm asked.

Jaime tapped at the map, “Yes. Go Kingsroad, it’s the only way left after all. If Cersei really chooses to act bold, her army will await you at the Trident, though I can’t see the possibility, just in case, if you do encounter them at the Trident, make sure you take Harrenhal, that’ll be the command center. If everything goes as my prediction, once you pass the Trident, there’s no need to rush. Ramble down it if you like, take your time and let soldiers rest. You can even make camp at Harrenhal to check soldiers’ recovery. It’s big enough.”

‘Ah Harrenhal, I wonder when can I take a bath with Brienne again? Did Winterfell have some big bathtub, too?’ He looked at Brienne, a smug smile tugged at his lip corner.

A cough from Tyrion interrupted his memory, “Jaime? Then? What should we do next?”

“Oh, sorry, the castle reminds me of some interesting memories.” He noticed a beautiful blush appeared on Brienne’s cheek. “But I’m almost done here, I don’t think you expect to discuss the rest with me. How to take King’s Landing should be left for you to decide, and it depends more on how things going in the south. Now, unless you want to hear more from me. Any questions?”

“I do have one.” Daenerys said.

“Yes?”

“There’s no dragon in your plan.” She raised an eyebrow.

“Because I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Cersei Lannister has forty thousand soldiers in King’s Landing, you just mentioned it yourself. Do you know we’ll be outnumbered without my dragons? Are you helping me or are you still loyal to Cersei Lannister?”

Jaime instantly retorted, “What do you expect from me? A sennight ago I also mentioned there _is_ wildfire buried under the whole city. Now if you may tell me, what exactly do you want your dragons to do when they hover above King’s Landing?”

Daenerys was speechless. Not only her, but the rest except Brienne felt tongue-tied.

Brienne reached out for Jaime’s hand, a firm squeeze caused Jaime turned to look at her. He saw her slightly shaking her head, her tranquil expression asking mercy for them, ‘Don’t be so cruel, unlike us, they’ve only learned the news for a few days.’

However, Jaime didn’t let it go easily, “I won’t apologize if this reminds you of your father, not after I saved hundreds of thousands of lives from him. Let me state it clearly, I didn’t save them from wildfire to push them into dragon fire. So no dragon, or find another person for advice.”

“My dragons won’t attack without my instruction…” Her sentence was rudely interrupted by Jaime.

“ _Your instruction_ ,” He paused, gave her an impatient glare, “Take it personally, I mean it, in this issue your judgment is something I dare not trust.”

“You!”

“I’d trust no one, not even myself!” He raised his voice, “The thing is, people always claim they can keep a cool head and have high self-control given any situation, but few of them are true to their words when thrown into a heated battle or under high pressure. I certainly am incapable of that, my father may be capable…”

Damn it! Another mistake. But fuck the Starks he wasn’t fucking care!

“But his choice would be something good to himself only. No, I am saying it again, keep your dragons as far away from King’s Landing as possible, so that they won’t hurt people, or worse, get themselves hurt. Yes, there are other concerns here, your dragons are also flesh and blood, they can be killed and I should warn you Cersei knows it. Before I left King’s Landing she was the one telling me she’d demanded Qyburn to ameliorate the Scorpion. Think about it, what’s the impact if one of your dragons falls from the sky during a battle? What will your soldiers feel if they see it being shot down?”

No one replies to him. But Jon and Daenerys had revived again Viserion’s death. To Jon, he felt more shock than fear, but to Daenerys, it was as painful as losing Ser Jorah.

“Disbelief, hopeless, defeated, everything pessimistic on your side. Astonished, hopeful, cheering, everything optimistic on her side. You can prevent it, just _keep your dragons away_.” After seeing Daenerys nodded her head, Jaime took a deep breath, “By the way, not only your dragons have such influence, you, the leader, the Queen, is the most important, so for the sake of your army you should keep yourself safe…”

“Wait, I’m aware of your concern, so keep Drogon and Rhaegal from the city I will do, but what do you mean myself? You ask me to stay behind?”

“If that’s how you interpret my words then yes, _please_ , stay away from the field.”

“How do I command my army if I’m far away from them?”

“Are you telling me your commanders have died out? If that’s the case I suggest you promote some as soon as possible…” He replied mockingly.

“Of course not! I only lost Ser Jorah!”

“Then the rest of them should be the ones in charge of these! Not you!”

“I led my army and fought with them more than three times, in case you forget it, when my army crushed yours on the Goldroad I did not stay behind!”

“You’re riding a dragon burning my soldiers! Thank you very much I remember it well enough! But what do you think you’re going to do when fighting against Cersei’s army? _In case you forget it_ , you just agreed you’ll not be riding any dragon burning down the whole city! The best I can imagine is you wearing a set of armor and watching the battle from distance on horseback like some commanders. Meanwhile, yours would be in high quality that can be easier recognized by your soldiers, also easier for your enemy to find their target, which means once they break your defensive line they’ll all charge at you, and in less than an hour you’ll be dragged down from your saddle and surrounded by enemies. Listen to me! It has nothing to do with you being a woman, it’s about your ability to survive on a battlefield!”

He looked around, thinking about what kind of reply he would get from other women. Lady Sansa and the Dragon Queen’s adviser girl, they both didn’t know how to fight, they could be easily persuaded. Arya Stark…A girl who killed the Night King was more an excellent killer than a lady needing protection, and probably as pigheaded on this issue as Brienne. Brienne, who definitely would tell him to piss off and that she could take care of herself. Thank the Gods Brienne wasn’t a queen, for he couldn’t imagine how long would it take to convince his stubborn wench. Wore her out in bed and left her behind might work though.

“I have already fought and survived one!” Daenerys ground her teeth. She was about to lose her temper.

Jaime snapped at her, “At what cost?! Answer it!”

‘Somebody helps me knock sense into her! I wonder what she has under her blonde hair!’

Jon could see blood drenching from Daenerys’ face, making her face even paler.

“At the cost of one of your commanders! Yes, you survived, but do you think the next one would be the same? How many commanders do you have and how many of them you plan to keep by your side to ensure your safety while they should be giving commands to soldiers? You survived wight, are you confident you can survive cavalry? Or infantry? Besides, have you ever fought on a horseback? I guess never, so the answer is no! Now if it pleases you, unless you can prove yourself is good with a sword, I’m afraid you should be forbidden to show up until everything is over. Lest you win the battle but never get to sit on that thrice-damned Iron Throne, because you put yourself in a dangerous place you shouldn’t be in the first place.” Jaime rolled his eyes, he thought he was here to discuss military strategy, how it turned out he started to yell at the Dragon Queen to this degree he really didn’t understand.

“I hate to bring it up, but think about your brother, Prince Rhaegar, whose death brought the downfall of his house, _your house_. And he was not even a king, he was only a prince, an heir! You call yourself a Queen, then act like one! Do you understand what that title means? You’re now the one that can’t be lost! Think about the consequence, your people can’t afford it.

He pointed at her advisers, “Have you ever discussed with them about who should they support had you fallen in any battle? **_No_**. Do you have children? **_No_**. Have you appointed an heir? **_No_**. Are you married? **_No_**. See? These are things you should do if you insist to go to battle, but with none of them being done you declare that you’re willing to die in a battle, are you insane? If Cersei is doing anything right, that is protecting herself from harm, sparing others the effort to protect her.

“It’s the last thing I’ll say on this topic, go doing whatever you want after this, I’m tired of arguing.” He braced his left hand on the table, leaned to Daenerys and glared at her, lowering his voice he said, “This war,” He knocked the table with his prosthesis, “No matter what you call it, has two ways to end it, one Cersei dies before you, and two you die before her. You two won’t face each other on a battlefield like Robert and Rhaegar, because Cersei will hide in the Red Keep till the end, probably sit on the throne, I don’t know. The point is, she’s chosen her time, now it’s your turn, you want to win, or you want to die before that?”


	2. Plans that Worth Trying and Keys to Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where two plans that worth trying were discussed, and the respective keys in the plans were revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here I am, posting despite my essays unfinished.  
> I can't stop my mind drifting to this work, so I decided to finish it and clear my mind with it. So that I can start working and don't get distracted.  
> Hope you enjoy it.

“Tell me then, without my dragons how can I do to win the war?” Once made the decision, Daenerys soon recovered and regained her composure.

‘Seven Hells! Can’t we leave it here and come back tomorrow? Or at least afternoon? I am an old man who wants his sleep!’

Despite his fatigue, Jaime said, “How about you tell me first how many forces you have after the battle? Actually, I have never been given the number.”

“I thought Lady Brienne was helping you last night?” Tyrion’s voice was unbelievable.

Had he drunk already? Did he really think he would do something at the risk of Brienne’s honor? No, he’d be an idiot to do that.

Jaime raised his prosthesis, “I asked her to help me write things down in case I forget some details. No, she didn’t offer the information and I’d not ask her for such things.” He glared at his brother, “If I need it I’d rather go after you. So give me the number, if you want me to start the work here and now.”

“Five thousand Dothrakis and four thousand Unsullieds.” Grey Worm replied.

“Five thousand Northerners.” Jon turned to Sansa, he wasn’t sure whether the knights of the Vale would help Daenerys.

Sansa didn’t waver when she added, “And one thousand knights of the Vale.”

She wasn’t fond of Daenerys, but the last thing she needed was Cersei Lannister sitting on the Iron Throne and the North being threatened. It was clear they needed as many fighters as possible in the upcoming war like the one they just went through. She could talk to Ser Royce and write to her cousin, Robin Arryn, to make sure they agree with her on this issue.

“At the sum of fifteen thousand. Gods you were not kidding when you said you’re outnumbered…” Jaime pinched the bridge of his nose, could he give it up? And shit! He forgot it’d be a siege! ‘Damn it!’

“How many do you think would be sufficient?” Sansa interrupted his murmur.

“Trust me, you won’t want to hear my answer. Why are you asking anyway? Can you get more? But if you can why they were not here when we fought against the Death?” He knew he was being rude, and it might earn him a scold from Brienne later, but he couldn’t care much now.

“Sansa, we don’t have more…” Jon was confused.

“Yes, we don’t have, but someone does. When the Vale was under Petyr Baelish’s control, two thousand knights of the Vale were all I could get, but I know they have at least four thousand more. When I received your message from King’s Landing, knowing a large army would return with you, I was afraid we might run out of food, and we won’t have enough space to host them all. That’s why I didn’t ask for more after Baelish’s death. Besides, the Death came far sooner than we expected.” Sansa tried to explain her decisions, “So how much do you need?”

“All of them, anyone you can get. But fuck, even if you can get ten thousand more that still won’t be enough.”

Tyrion was worried, “Is it that bad?”

“You may start to pray Cersei would head north. Because I am desperate.”

“What exactly do you mean?”

“Because I happened to recall that, usually, the besieger would need at least thrice more men against the besieged, the more the better. But now the situation is reversed, and you ask of me for a plan. What else can I feel?” Jaime knew he shouldn’t act this way when he should be the one giving them strategy, so he raised up his hands, “Just, give me a moment. Let me think. I need time.”

‘As if I’m ever good at thinking.’ He thought bitterly, rubbing his temple.

Jaime stared at the map of the realm, King’s Landing looked too small on it. He asked Brienne, “Can you hand me the map of King’s Landing? The one I used at the beginning…Yes, thanks.”

Brienne helped spread it on the table before him. Those wooden pieces were swept to one side waiting for him to re-place them.

The first and easiest ones he picked up were the Iron Fleet. Soon the symbol of kraken covered the Blackwater Bay. Then he gathered lions and gold skulls, he wondered where Cersei would place them. Usually, it was him doing this job. His lieutenants were probably doing it in his stead.

‘It’s meaningless to think about that. Do your work.’

Without much thought, he put three-quarters of lions inside the city wall guarding several main streets and a quarter of them near the Red Keep, while gold skulls were scattered outside each gate, surrounding the city.

“This is the worst situation. If I were in King’s Landing, this would be what you’re going to face.” He started talking at a slow pace, like he was thinking simultaneously, “Mercenaries, even from Golden Company with fame that never break a contract, are still sellswords. They’d be set outside, at the front line. You’d need to pass their camps to reach the gate. If you pass the gate and enter the city eventually, the remained City Watch and Lannister Army who know the city much better are there awaiting you.

“Better to think the worst, but I guess this isn’t far from the reality, she can’t really put forty thousand soldiers inside King’s Landing, the city itself has already crowded with civilians, and there are some commanders who might give her suggestions.”

Jaime reached for wolves and dragons, the real weight was light, but somehow they felt heavier than his golden hand. He took a large inhale and exhaled slowly, ‘Shit. It’s pathetic.’

“If I may say it directly,” Jaime looked at Daenerys. She gave him her consent.

“I can’t see any advantages on your side.” He could see her beautiful face fell, and her lips pressed in a thin line upon hearing it.

But Daenerys remained quiet, what was the point to argue when he said nothing but the truth? Besides, she knew the moment her dragons were removed from the field gone with her advantage. He must have more to say, but she had to wait with patience.

Jaime started to lay down them piece by piece, displaying a siege, “But there’s one key point in your favor.” He stared into her violet eyes, “And it is called **time**.

“With time, allies can be formed; with time, banners can be called; with time, your army can grow stronger; and the most important, with time, her army can be starved. Cersei,” He paused, “We’re twins, she’s the same age as me, and I’m seventeen years older than you. You’re young, much younger than her, the rest of your life is still long. Now tell me, how long are you willing to wait for the Iron Throne?”

Jaime saw her cheeks wobbled, knowing she was torn by his question, he added, “As I said previously, forty thousand isn’t a small number, she can’t last more than two years. Taking siege is still a better choice comparing to taking force immediately. Even if your siege is a loose one, cutting her food supply on land isn’t difficult, I don’t oppose the idea of dragon flame outside King’s Landing, as long as you’re not near towns or villages. As for how to prevent the import from sea…” His voice trailed off.

That was a question, though he claimed the Iron Bank wouldn’t continue lending money to Cersei, he wasn’t entirely certain about it. If things went wrong…

Jaime was trying to figure out a way when Brienne spoke, “I may have a solution.”

“Ser Brienne?” Tyrion was surprised, Sansa also turned to look at her.

“You do?” Daenerys asked.

“Yes.” She said, but before she could explain further Jaime had understood what she meant.

“You mean Tarth, but your father…Are you sure he will support it? They’ll need to face the pirate.”

“No matter how, it worth a try, isn’t it? Moreover, as islanders, we’re not foreign to pirates.” She looked at Daenerys, “Tarth is an island seating on the Narrow Sea. Our overlord is House Baratheon. In the previous war, the houses of the Stormlands were torn between the Baratheon siblings, and my father, Selwyn Tarth, declared ourselves to Renly Baratheon. With Renly murdered by Stannis and Stannis killed in the North, most houses chose to remain neutral, because they don’t trust the Crown anymore. Two days ago, you legitimated Gendry Baratheon and named him Lord of Storm’s End, I think other lords and ladies in the Stormlands would be glad to know you granted us a Baratheon who has already proved himself a good man, and that they might choose to follow you rather than side with Cersei Lannister. Back to the current issue, although we don’t have a famous fleet like the Lannisters or the Ironborns, our sailors are familiar with storms and pirates. If the task is mainly on intercepting the supply, with enough training they’ll be capable of that.”

“You mean _raiding the pirates_ , how clever! I’m sure your lord father would be so proud of you, Ser. Hope he won’t blame me for bringing such an impact on you.” Though his words sounded like a taunt, his smile showed pure admiration.

Brienne blushed, she frowned at him and smacked his back, murmuring quietly, “Oh shut up.” It didn’t stop him from grinning like an idiot though.

Davos joined to give his comment, “I’m from the Stormlands, too, Your Grace. And I agree with Ser Brienne. Aside from giving us a Baratheon overlord, if we tell them your devotion to fighting for the living, I can assure you they’ll follow the true protector of the realm.”

Daenerys seemed impressed by this, her face lightened up a bit. She really needed to hear some good news.

Depending on her expression, Jaime thought it was a good time to press the issue, “So how do you think? Does it sound like a doable plan?”

Daenerys finally agreed, “Fine, two years. I’ve already waited for more than twenty years, I can wait for another two. But what else? After all, if we don’t take action she’ll still claim herself Queen. We can’t really wait until the whole city dies out, sure we must do something about that.”

“If you’re lucky, once they sense what your plan is, they’ll choose to attack when their soldiers still have enough strength, before they run out of food, and before they slowly starve to death. This can happen at any time within these two years.” Jaime hunched above the map and started moving some pieces, “Cersei has no idea how many men you have, and even if she knows, she’ll keep one third to a half Lannister Army in King’s Landing. What you need to do is lull the rest away from the city, the moment they leave the wall, they lose their advantage. Keep the initiative, you can choose wherever you want as the battlefield, and weaken her strength. But be careful, if they bring the Scorpions, make sure your dragons are out of reach.

“If the weather allowed, heavy clouds cover the sky like that night we fought the Death, you can even try to attack those camps outside the wall **_at night_**. That way they’ll have difficulty to locate you and your dragons. But don’t play this trick too often, they’ll become cautious. Always remember, don’t take unnecessary risks.

“Repeat doing these until your forces outnumber hers, I’ll insist on at least thrice, the bigger the gap, the better. Remember there are too many gates and when the time comes to attack, you could only focus on one or two at most. You need to ensure the number is minimized so they’re all confined to defend the city wall, and that they won’t surge from somewhere and try to assassinate you.

“Last time King’s Landing sacked by an army, the gate was opened from inside. I don’t think that’s going to happen this time though, Cersei would do everything to prevent a such thing. So it left you two ways to enter the city, one sneak into it through secret passages, the other breakthrough the gate or tear down the city wall and fight the way marching directly to the Red Keep. If you choose the former, you can only pick out a few people, this small team has a single target, and that, is Cersei.”

It was the second time he looked around the room this morning, he was silently choosing members for this small group when he caught the sight of Arya Stark. Narrowing his eyes, Jaime came up with an idea, “I heard the male members of House Frey were all killed, right after I led the Lannister Army departed from the Twins.”

Others were confused by his change of topic, only one person understood why he brought this up.

“So? What are you implying?” Arya arched an eyebrow.

“Rumor has it that the killer said _The North Remembers_ before _she_ left, and so people guess it was done by a Stark, or at least a Stark follower.” There were sounds of gasps around the table.

“And which do you think is the truth?” An amused smile forming on her lips.

If he had any doubt before, the smile was enough to confirm everything. Jaime pressed down the lump in his throat. He dodged the question by asking, “Are you heading south as well?”

“Yes.”

“Arya!” Jon and Sansa protested simultaneously.

“What?”

“Arya, it’s too dangerous…” Jon tried to dissuade her but was cut in by Arya.

“I’m going no matter what you say.” Arya shot back sternly. She re-directed her attention back to Jaime, “Are you giving me any advice? Like what you’re doing now?” She knew why he asked about the Freys.

Jaime held her sight, saying slowly, “Cersei is the target, but keep an eye on the Mountain and her Hand Qyburn. It’s said that Qyburn reanimated the Mountain. As for the Mountain…I have a feeling he’ll be inevitable since he’s Cersei’s Queensguard member. Remember don’t try to engage in single-combat with him, speed and flexibility are your fortes while strength and violence are his. You won’t like to hear this but the truth is you stand no chance before him. You’d need help, so stay with others, and move in a group.”

“Ask the Hound, Sandor Clegane, bring him with you. I talked to him on the feast, he wants to kill the Mountain, too.” Sansa prompted.

“Sansa!” Jon couldn’t believe Sansa would agree to let Arya set foot in danger.

“She killed the Night King. She doesn’t fear anything now. I’d rather she go with you, at least you can look after her on the way south.” She turned to her sister, “Stay with Jon, can you?” Arya nodded absentmindedly, she was proceeding Jaime’s words.

‘And please, return to me safely.’ Sansa prayed.

Jaime removed his eyes from the Starks, “I think five to ten will be enough, you won’t want to draw attention. So Arya Stark, you, you,” He pointed at Jon and Grey Worm, “And Sandor Clegane--if he chooses to go with you--four of you will lead the group to enter King’s Landing and the Red Keep through secret passages, find Cersei and the Mountain, kill them, open the gate from inside, and surrender the city.”

“But exactly how do we sneak into the city? And the castle?” Jon never went to the city before.

“Sandor Clegane was a former Kingsgurad, he knows some routes, and if a man recognizable like him can pass safely, all of you can pass without being identified.” Jaime was more than confident about this.

“And I know some, too.” Arya said.

“You? How?” Could Arya give him more shock? Jon didn’t want to know the answer.

“How do you think I escape the city after father was arrested?” Arya was looking at him like she did an idiot.

“I…Alright.”

“Actually, it’s the last thing I’ll worry about.” Tyrion chipped in, his voice light with encouragement, “We have Varys with us, and nobody knows these passages better than him. We can rely on him.”

“It’s very kind of you, my Lord Hand. I would do my best.” Varys inclined his head. If he could do anything for the people in King’s Landing, it was to help the war ends without a massacre.

“Good, let’s talk about the other way. Do I need to teach you how to break through the gate or tear down the city wall? Without dragons I mean, although honestly, I do hope you won’t choose this.”

‘Please say no, I can lie on the bed and sleep for days now.’

“We took Casterly Rock without dragons…”

“Sorry to interrupt you, brother mine, but Casterly Rock wasn’t defended by a whole army. And by what I heard, your army attacked from inside, that experience can help little in this case.”

“I think we can manage that.”

Jaime raised his eyebrows at Jon, who went on explaining, “I was Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch when the Free Folks attacked Castle Black. Attack is the opposite of defense, isn’t it?”

Jaime gave him a nod, if he knew how to defend, sure he’d know how to attack.

“We’ll need ladders, catapults, ballistae, trebuchets and battering ram. I was Stannis’ Hand when he planned to attack King’s Landing, I can help with the apparatus.” Davos offered his help.

Jaime nodded in approval, “No need to bring them from the north, your soldiers need rest.” ‘Much like me at this instant.’ “Make them before you enter the Crownlands will be good. I saw some blueprints in the library yesterday. That might help.” He heaved out a sigh, relief washed over him. He did it!

“It’s done then.” Daenerys said.

“It is.”

What a replay scene. It made him recall the talk between him and Olenna Tyrell which started with familiar lines before he watched her down the poisoned wine. That old woman said she regretted her role in spreading a disease called Cersei, deadpanning one day he would, too. Damn that crone she was right about that.

Thought about it right now, if he was still loving Cersei like he was at that time, Olenna’s words might come true, Cersei would be the end of him. He turned to look at Brienne. How glad he was to meet her and fall in love with her. This love saved his life.

Daenerys was satisfied. Although many things didn’t go as she expected, she got the information and more than one way to win this war. Now she had a mixed feeling toward that one-hand man, the hatred had not dissipated, but admiration had started to bloom.

“Thanks, Jaime.” Tyrion gave him a gleeful smile which he returned with equal joy.

“I know you intend to stay here being a guest, but if you change your mind, you’re welcome to head south with us.” Daenerys’ voice startled him.

“Pardon?” He must have heard wrong, she didn’t mean that, right?

“I mean follow me. Before today I may doubt your fidelity, but now you’ve proven yourself, you should no longer be neglected. It’s evident you’re good at military, isn’t it? To all of us, you’d be more useful in the south than staying here to help reconstruct Winterfell.”

Jaime _tried_ to decline politely, “Excuse me, I’m not going with you. Absolutely not.”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t want to be near King’s Landing at this moment.” He stated it firmly.

“Is it because Cersei Lannister? I thought you’re done with her…”

“Not entirely because of her.” He gave her a curt answer.

“Then why not? I don’t ask you to fight, you may stay behind with me and your brother…”

‘ENOUGH!’

“ _When your army is fighting the Lannister Army?!_ No, I’d rather do some labor far in the North, at least it’s a good distraction.”

The silence stretched in the room, it was…An unexpected reason.

Before he could stop himself, Jaime started talking again, “You may not care, to you they’re just enemy, but to me, they _were_ my men. After my father passed, through years, through battles and sieges, it was _me_ who led them. Do you know what it means? When we heard you were going to attack Casterly Rock, it was _me_ , who ordered them to abandon the castle, ordered them to leave the Westerlands, left their _homeland_ behind, then _I_ brought them to the Reach because _Cersei wanted Highgarden_.” His left hand was a fist, every time he emphasized a word or a phrase, he tightened the grip that his knuckles turned white from the extra force.

“Whenever I chose to obey Cersei and do her biddings, they were forced to do them as well, because _they were orders coming from their commander!_ Before I figured out Cersei lied, I was standing upon the map with my commanders in surround, I thought ‘Finally, I could give them an honorable command, a good deed that truly worth their fighting.’ But it ended up I fled from King’s Landing, without anyone in tow. _I failed them! And look what I’m doing here! Telling you how to defeat them, I’m leading them to death in a different form! I’m killing them when I should be there dying with them!_ ” His eyes bloodshot, there were tears blurring his sight. He took several breaths to keep them at bay.

“Don’t Ask Me To Do This. Don’t you dare ask me to watch them die…I won’t, I won’t do this…” He spat out the words, his voice hoarse, thick with emotions. He looked like a wounded lion baring his teeth, trying to use his last strength to scare away his enemy.

Brienne grabbed his shoulders, turned him to face her before hugging him tightly. Jaime ducked his head, burying his face in the crook of her neck. This near, she could hear his shaky breath and the sound of his tears dropping on her cloak. Jaime Lannister was weeping.

They were both exhausted, that was why he was more sentimental than ever, and more easily to breakdown. But she could feel his pain, he was mourning for his comrades thousands of miles away. She knew he would be embarrassed later when the feeling passed, but right now, here in front of others, she could shield him from them. A shelter she could be, and a shelter she would be.

‘Hell. They’re watching…Stop panic, Jaime needs me.’ Brienne patted his back awkwardly, she fixed her eyes on Jaime’s hair, decided not to look at anyone in case she broke down under their looks as well. She needed to be strong, especially now when Jaime needed her.

She stopped patting after Jaime’s breaths returned calm, whispering his name, “Jaime?”

He pulled away, his back to the others, gave her a weak tug of lips, a failed attempt of a smile. She could see tear stains on his face, cradling his face with her hand, she brushed them with the pad of her fingers, saving his dignity. He gripped her wrist, caressed the soft inner flesh with his calloused fingers, thinking how could it be possible that such a wonderful person like Brienne existed on this twisted world?

“Jaime.”

He spun around to face his brother, who was staring at the map, whose expression he could not read.

“I think you should come with us…”

“Lord Tyrion!” Brienne couldn’t stand it longer, she dragged Jaime backward, standing in front of him like a fierce lioness protecting her wounded mate. She straightened her spine, standing as tall as she could, staring down at Tyrion, using her height to intimidate him. Dared him to say another word to deepen Jaime’s hurt.

“Wait, let me explain.” He held up his hands, tried his best to look past Brienne at Jaime, “Jaime, brother, as you know, this,” He pointed at the map, “It’s not my forte. I don’t share comradeship with soldiers, not now, and certainly not when father was alive. But you do. You’re a knight, you led them, and you fought with them. There’s a strong combination between you and the Lannister Army.” He paused to clear his throat, “What I want to say is, maybe you can try to sway them to our side?”

Jaime snorted, “You think it’ll be that easy? I don’t know you’re capable of being naïve, Tyrion, I’m surprised.”

“Listen, Jaime…”

Jaime butted in, “Have you ever heard any soldier of Lannister Army or Lannister Fleet betray? Or disobey?”

“No…”

“No, because no matter they’re soldiers or commanders, they are _loyal_.”

“ _No_ , because I know they’re loyal to _House Lannister_. Jaime, but we are **_Lannisters_**.” Tyrion waited until his words seeped into Jaime, “Cersei isn’t the only Lannister, nor is she the one sharing comradeship with them. She no longer held the title of Lady of Casterly Rock because _I_ took our ancestral home from her. And do you think she has other Lannisters’ support? Before she crowned herself maybe, but after she blew up the Great Sept of Baelor and killed our uncle Kevan? If they see me as a traitor because I killed father, then why can’t we assume they see her as a traitor, too? Sometimes I even think the reason they choose to support Cersei is that **_you_** , the Golden Lion of our house supported her.

“But now you’ve changed, you can be the key person to turn the condition upside down, show them your new choice of fidelity, and urge them to follow your choice. Remember yesterday? You told me you often thought about what may become our house after all. This is the answer! Tell them this can bring glory to our family once again. Tell them House Lannister can still be one of the most powerful houses in Westeros, and that our family name will last for hundreds of years _if_ they make the right choice.

“As for the soldiers, they may think Cersei is the _head_ of House Lannister and that they shouldn’t betray her, but is it the truth? Our father had three children, Cersei and I always fought to be his heir, but all he could see was you, while you never wanted to be the Lord of Casterly Rock. Now Cersei holds the army, I have Casterly Rock, and you have nothing but their heart. If they know we have formed an ally against Cersei, has it not come to your mind that they might want to follow us? We can work on it together, giving them a chance.

“I confess I don’t know how it can be worked, I haven’t thought about it before. But if we can turn their back on Cersei, or persuade them to choose neutral, the gap between us and Cersei will be reduced and _you can save them_.”

“But that’s impossible…”

“It worth a try! Don’t say you don’t want to save them, your behavior has said you care for them. Why not give it a try? At least you won’t regret it ten years later.”

“I’ve never done such things before…”

“Nor have I. This is a skill father expert in though, turning your enemy into your ally. Only we’re trying to take what is ours back, not plunder something doesn’t belong to us. And our intention is to save them, not kill them.” Tyrion caught Sansa’s cold blue eyes, knowing he reminded her of her mother and brother’s death, he apologized immediately, “I’m sorry, my lady.”

“Father,” Jaime muttered, “Yes. What would father do?” He closed his eyes and started to think in his father’s mode. Tyrion did just the same.

Both brothers didn’t spend long to come up with the answer, they stared at each other with their eyes shone in enthusiasm, and said the words together, “ ** _The Rains of Castamere_**.”

Tyrion nodded eagerly, “Yes, that’s right!”

“Yes! The song is why they never betray.”

“Tell them we know they’re loyal but they should choose the real Lannister successor, and they won’t be viewed as traitors if they side with us…”

“Excuse me.” Daenerys raised her eyebrows, she switched her sight between Jaime and Tyrion, “I appreciate your plan to sway the Lannister Army, but before you go on the discussion, perhaps you can explain what exactly is the Rains of Castamere?”

“Your Grace, it’s a long story, maybe I can tell you later?” Tyrion didn’t think it a good idea to discuss this in front of the Starks, especially Sansa.

But obviously, Sansa had a different idea, “Or you may tell her a short version. Tell her how your father did to destroy other houses.” The Lannister brothers grimaced at Sansa’s words. Daenerys looked at Sansa curiously.

“It’s a ballad, Your Grace, the lyrics tell the story about Lord Tywin Lannister wept out House Reyne and House Tarbeck. He ordered the song made after the event and used it whenever a vassal house dared to rebel, in an intention to ensure their loyalty and to intimidate his enemy.” Varys provided.

“And later directed it not only to his vassals but to all who dared to stand against him. My mother and brother didn’t even granted a chance to surrender, they were killed right after they heard that cursed song on a wedding.” Her voice dripped from hatred.

“Sansa…”

“I told you, Tyrion, the North remembers. We always do.”

“Sansa, I know it hurts you, but we don’t have many choices…”

“I don’t say you can’t use it. What you’re going to do in the south, as long as the North is safe, I don’t care. But you’re warned, has any harm comes to the North, we remember.” Sansa was talking to Tyrion, but Daenerys could feel it, the Lady of Winterfell wasn’t warning her Hand only, she was warning her as well.

“Yes, of course.” Tyrion ensured her. What else could he say?

The room fell quiet after that.

While Tyrion was dealing with Daenerys and Sansa on his own, Jaime was thinking about how they could do with the idea of the Rains of Castamere.

“Let’s come back to plan, shall we?” Noting that the conversation had come to a halt, Jaime wanted to end this meeting as soon as possible. He really was tired.

“Have you come up with an idea already?” Tyrion asked.

“Sort of, I’d need more time to draw the details, but the outline has formed more or less. However, I need to make sure one thing first.” Jaime paid his attention to Arya again, “You only killed the _male_ members of House Frey, right?”

“Yes. I’m not Tywin Lannister who didn’t spare the lives of women and children.”

“Good.” He turned to his brother, “That means we can seek help from aunt Genna.”

“Oh! You mean…”

“Yes, she has strong connections with the rest of the Lannister family, in spite of the truth that she married a Frey, most people recognize her a Lannister.”

“Some even say she is a female version of our father.” Tyrion said thoughtfully.

Jaime agreed with him, “Right, with her help we can gather the rest of our house, and steady our hold on the Westerlands, the next step to sway the army would be much easier. I can list the commanders, we may talk to their family and send their letters with our signatures on it, extend the olive branch. How do you think?”

“Isn’t it too simple?”

“You can’t ask more within a short time.” Jaime shot him an irritated glare.

“That can do, with details, of course.”

“That’s it then. We’re going to do this.”

“Yes. So are you coming with us?”

Jaime looked at Brienne, “I’ve not decided.”

“How long do you need?”

“When will you depart?” Jaime rolled his eyes.

“…” Tyrion looked at Daenerys, “Your Grace, may we talk about it later? I think we need to rearrange some parts of our plan.” Daenerys gave him a nod. Tyrion turned to Jaime, “So?”

Jaime snapped at him, “So give me time, _let me sleep_ before I work on the details, then I can make the decision. Now if you may excuse me, I want to retire to my room to get some rest.”

After his announcement, Jaime grabbed Brienne’s elbow, dragging her toward the door, but before he crossed the threshold he stopped, “Oh, I forget one thing.” He paced back to the table, “Lady Sansa, may I ask for a favor? For Ser Brienne.”

“You may ask.”

“Let her take a day-off, she helped me with the plan and we both didn’t sleep last night…”

“Jaime! M’ Lady, I…” Brienne protested.

“Brienne, Ser Jaime is right, you don’t look well. Go get some rest, I’ll be ok.”

“But…”

“I’ll stay with her. You need not worry.” Standing beside Sansa Arya said, after the offer she added teasingly, “That old man needs you more than my sister.”

Brienne blushed beet red, but she was right, Sansa would be safe with Arya.

“Come, Ser Brienne. We’ve earned our sleep.”

“Oh piss off.” She followed him nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two plans are the plan to take King’s Landing and the plan to sway the Lannister Army (save the army).  
> Two keys are time and our beloved Jaime Lannister.  
> I was thinking where should I put these information, but ultimately decided to let you discover them. Did you find out the answer?  
> Jaime-fatigue-sleep-deprived-Lannister is more than capable of speaking blunt and acting bold.  
> I can’t help with the idea of Brienne meets Genna Lannister, so even if she doesn’t make a presence in the TV show (another thing I blame D&D), I decided she should show up in my fanfic.


End file.
